galmora_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The islands of Altimar
The islands of Altimar are a fabled group of islands in the middle of the Serian sea's far of the coast to the west of Nazu'drak, it was here that the High Elves originated from and spreaded their knowledge through out the world in the dark histories of the realm, many of their deeds have long since forgotten but their marks are still found everywhere on the realm be it the art of putting ink to parchment or from creating dyes for paintings, they all have to thank it to the High Elves. The natural enviroment of the Islands consist of a large amount of plains, Alpes, Valleys and large lakes. There has been no mortal soul except for the High Elves that had ever seen the Islands with their own eyes as all races are strictly forbidden from entering, those whom would even come close on the sea's would seem to be prevented from entering by a unkown force. How ever the Elven ships seemed to easily sail through the barrier. The High Elven documents found within the continent of Galmora and old scripts scattered around the realm read of a land filled with unmatching beauty, creatures and animals that no mere mortal had ever seen before in their lives inhabiting the plains and the mountains, large serpentine beings swimming through the crystal clear waters, Mountains made out of pure white stone and forests always green and full of life. The Elven cities within the lands were described not as architecture but as art, the definition of perfection with cities made out of Crystal and Marbles, statues and parks to be found within every city, town and hamlet a sight that one would never forget, the rivers running through the cities reflecting the purest of waters, some even claim them to have expierenced a increased recovery of illness, disease and other injuries when they would have bathen in this pure crystal water. Inhabitants of the Islands of Altimar Aside of the High Elves that roam within the lands, there are various different mythological creatures that call the islands their home, ranging from the mountain ranges of Nif'lun to the valleys of Ari'nir, most notabily are the god like beings called Titans by those who have never been within the islands or non elven kind. *Titans *Centaurs *Faeries *Gnomes *Wisps *Griffins *Manicores *Pale furred animals Climate within the Islands and Seasons. The general temprature within Altimar can easily be considered that of a normal moderate temprature with low humidity, the avarage temprature would be found to be between 20C to about 25C (68F - 77F) within their summers and tempratures ranging from -10C to -15C (14F - 5F) Within their winters, strangely enough somthing causes the islands to only have two seasons, Winter and Summer with both lasting around three and a half month each. Dispite the cold winters the enviroment does not really suffer too much from it, the tree's always remain green dispite a layer of snow resting over them, the crops always seem to grow. Cities and other notable structures to be found within the islands. *Within the Islands, various monuments and structures are made, but most notabily would be the High Elven city of Isymarion, the High Elven Capital of the High Elven realm, it is said that it was carved out of the mountain range of Nir'iael itself that had been created by the mountain Titan Nir'Iael that was said to rest under the mountain till its final breath was drawn, the city is also called Nir'lael's rest because of that reason. *The mountains of Alynerae played a very important role in High Elven culture, it was there were the first of their races were send down from the stars to inhabit these lands and live as mortals, there were they first had met the Titans and it was there where the stars had opened for the other races living within the Islands. It is thus custom for every High Elf to visit the mountain range atleast one in their life-times to pay respect to their ancestors and consult the stars. *The shrine of the last and the first is a shrine placed upon the place where the first High Elves decended from the stars ontop of the peaks of the Alynerae mountains, it homes a group of High Elven priests who's task it is to guide and bring enlightment to the pilgrims visiting the shrine and help them communicate with the stars. *Ordul's retreat is a large cave system that holds its walls made out of pure quartz crystals in all the colors of the rainbows, the legend goes that within these very caves a titan had died and had formed an artifact so powerfull that it turned an entire mountain into crystal, in the middle of the labryinth lays a chamber with a pedestal in the middle holding Ordul's gift, a large blood red gem the size of a ork fist. *The grove of the golden birds, this would be considered a valley filled with the most beautifull birds and trees it is said that the Faeries have taken up residence within this valley how ever it is unkown if the scripts actually date apearances of them, in the middle of the grove stands a tree that many would be tempted to take its precious gifts off as it is hung full with gemstones and small faerie swords, how ever those who dare to touch this sacred tree with the intend of stealing from them are often found with a fate far worse then death. *The city of Shaereas is the seccond largest High Elven city located within the Altimar islands and is located in the valley of Nas'efas aside of the Salri'niil river that directed from the Alynerae mountains to the north. Within the city there are various guilds and merchants to be found, the High Elves consider it the heart of all trade within their kingdom, most notably about the city is that it holds the hall of lament, where fallen elven warriors are put to rest from all over the kingdoms. *The silver springs are considered a holy place for all beings living within the island group, the springs are said to be keeping a magical effect that will heal all wounds in a matter of hours, gnomes often take the time to come here and take a large amount of water from the never ending pool of waters to sell it in trade with other settlements. Category:Continental lore Category:High Elven lore Category:High elven lore